


Always Falling, Never Stopping [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Disaster Avocados, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Always Falling, Never Stopping" by Sholio."Karen in the aftermath of Punisher 2x11."





	Always Falling, Never Stopping [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always Falling, Never Stopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736605) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Hagar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar)  


Length: 7:19  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/always%20falling,%20never%20stopping.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/always%20falling,%20never%20stopping%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chag Sameach, gladdecease! :D Thanks to Sholio for having blanket permission and Hagar for the cover art!


End file.
